Recently, smart device users are becoming more interested in their health information. They may access the Internet through the smart devices to obtain their health information or directly enter their health information to the smart devices to obtain diagnosis results. The users may extract their secretion or saliva and analyze the same through their smart devices and arbitrarily diagnose their health conditions by the result of the analysis.
For example, a smart device user may extract his secretion or saliva and put in a bio marker obtaining device with at least one strip sensor and obtain his or her bio markers through the smart device capable of detecting the respective concentrations of the bio markers.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.